


Bad Habit

by queenslayer



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenslayer/pseuds/queenslayer
Summary: Twenty Something Lou & Debbie. Let's see where it goes...For Itzi...





	Bad Habit

The house music from the inside of Brooklyn's newest electronic club continued to boom under Lou Miller’s black leather boots as she took a step onto the wet pavement, one foot in front of the other as she shoved both hands into either side of her long, dark trench coat. Deft fingers searched for her box of Treasurer cigarettes, finding them among the array of IDs and other personal effects she had swiped from the patrons of the borough's hippest new club. 

"Night, Lou." A profound and deep voice called out behind her as she continued to walk away. It was the bouncer; a large, ex-military combat man she had known from her days on her own in the Soho circuit. 

"Catch ya next time, Pete." She said without looking back, the end of her cigarette hanging off her lip as she lit it, slipping the box that clearly read "Smoking Kills" back into the pocket of her coat. 

It was well passed 3AM, and by then, the trains had stopped running for the evening. She sighed, silently cursing herself as she looked down at her boots, agonizing how uncomfortable they would be to walk twelve blocks back to her apartment in the warehouse district. She hadn't meant to be out this late. She hated scouting the competition, despised it, but she would do as Danny asked of her, that was her job, Brooklyn was her circuit. 

The streets were relatively silent for a Saturday night, something she wasn't used to, especially in spring as the weather improved. It had rained earlier in the night, so the streets and sidewalks were shining black, reflecting the lights above. Lou passed others along the way, drunk college students and tourists alike, mostly her age, pouring out of the bars and clubs alike. She figured that is what she should be doing as a twenty something, studying and traveling, having fun with her friends, if that is what was deemed fun. Still, she was here, stuck in Brooklyn, the same place she was born, running the same streets she had been since she was eight years old, snatching lollipops from the local Bodega. 

Lou Miller didn't know anything else, and she wasn't good at anything else. Maybe she didn't want to be good at anything else. She wasn't entirely sure, but last year she came across Danny Ocean on the Jersey Shore at a not-so-legal casino operation, and he offered her a job scouting some of the local bar establishments with his military buddies. Danny was suave and charming, a few years her Senior, and Lou had never really met anyone who organized cons quite like Danny. It seemed like a better idea to be under someone than on her own, and the reward was far bigger. 

And that's where she met her. Debbie Ocean was Danny's younger sister. Lou had only seen her a handful of times, and the two of them had hardly any time to interact, but Lou was smitten regardless. Debbie was just as charming as her brother, if not more so, and her desire to be a part of her brother's schemes was more than evident. However, it was obvious to everyone that surrounded the two that Danny was not open to the idea of involving his younger sister in any of the small cons, let alone the heists. While most accepted that as the general rule, Lou was well aware that Debbie wasn’t so easily accepting of “no” as an answer. Whatever Debbie wanted, she would get. It was truly just a matter of time.

While Lou disapproved of Danny's control over his sister's desire to participate, she stuck around in hopes of catching a glimpse of her, and the money was steady, of course, even if she felt like her skills were being underutilized as a pickpocket in various nightclubs, and not even for money, but as intel.

Lou eventually made her way to her converted warehouse apartment on 46th street, sticking the key in the bottom of the door, lifting the shabby corrugated steel slab upwards, making so much noise it had scared several stray cats across the street that were picking out of a dumpster, causing them to scurry away in a dramatic fashion that made her laugh quietly to herself. 

Once inside, she unlocked the main entrance door to her physical apartment, and gave the door a shove with her shoulder as it stuck.

"Fuck!" She hissed as it opened, dropping her keys on the side table she kept adjacent to the door as she flicked on a nearby light switch, illuminating the small space in a soft and warm glow.  
It was then she heard a voice from the other side of the room near the steel spiral staircase that led up to the loft where her bedroom was. 

"You should just use the fire escape to get in. It is way easier and you don't need any keys." 

It was Debbie Ocean.


End file.
